Le petit chat est mort
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: En pleine bataille contre Voldemort, un accident survient...


**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu  
**Titre** : Je te rêve encore  
**Genre** : Angst, Yaoi, Songfic, Deathfic (non, revenez, lecteeeuuuurs !)  
**Rating** : K+ à peine !  
**Disclaimer** : C'est une "vieille" fanfiction écrite pour le sublimissime Fanzine "Le Troisième Oeil", que j'ai ressortie d'un dossier ! La chanson est de Renaud, les personnages apparaissent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de les avoir créés, même si c'était pour faire un final moisi...)

* * *

_Le petit chat est mort_

Lucius posa un regard peiné sur son fils. Celui ci tenait le petit corps ensanglanté dans ses bras, et laissait libre cours à son chagrin. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux –si on exceptait le cadavre- sinon il n'osait pas imaginer la honte qu'aurait infligé Draco à la famille Malfoy…  
Cela le gênait cependant de voir son fils pleurer ainsi… pour _ça_…  
Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui releva un regard perdu vers son père, cherchant un point de repère…  
- Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas souffert. Annonça doctement Lucius, mais cela ne produisit pas l'effet escompté et Draco continua à pleurer, s'accrochant au corps de son petit compagnon...  
Il releva la tête vers le ciel, et le toit du manoir Malfoy.  
Et il revit la chute.  
- Allez… reprit il plus doucement, écartant Draco du corps, Tu t'en trouveras un autre…  
- Mais tu ne comprend pas ! s'écria Draco. Lui, il était spécial ! Il n'avait plus personne, il avait besoin de moi !… Je l'aimais…

_Va donc pas pleurer_  
_Y s'baladait peinard_  
_Il avait pas d'collier_

Avec un nouveau soupir que son fils ne perçu pas, il serra l'épaule de son fils dans sa main, d'un geste puissant mais tendre…  
Draco avait ramené son compagnon quelques mois plus tôt au manoir Malfoy.  
IL avait eut du mal à le faire accepter à son père, puis finalement Lucius s'y était fait, avait découvert que son fils avait un rire clair et doux… Et même si au départ il avait laissé entrer l'intrus dans la maison pour essayer de faire oublier à Draco la mort de Narcissa, il avait vite apprécié la présence du nouveau venu.  
Pas une présence continuelle, incessante, il était dans le manoir souvent certes, mais jamais longtemps d'affilé..  
- Je t'assure, il a eut une vie exaltante à tes côtés… Murmura Mr Malfoy, essayant toujours de calmer les sanglots longs du garçon dans ses bras…

_Il était libre d'aller  
Et d'rev'nir pour bouffer  
_

Mais cela n'avait quand même pas ôté à Lucius l'idée que son fils n'aurait pas du s'amouracher d'une telle créature... Draco semblait tellement heureux, mais il savait le jeune blond si possessif, surtout après les derniers événements - la mort de Narcissa, le rôle d'espion de Lucius- que le nouveau venu aurait pu étouffer…

_Il était même pas prisonnier_  
_De ton amour insensé_

Enfin, Draco avait accepté de rentrer dans le manoir, et de prendre une douche : le sang maculait ses vêtements et son visage, bouffi par les larmes.  
Puis il revint, changé, et s'assis dans un grand fauteuil rembourré en velours sombre, ses jambes ramenés contre son torse…  
L'intrus n'avait jamais aimé rester sur les confortables fauteuils du manoir Malfoy. Il préférait courir dans le lieu, jouant avec Draco, ou bien aller avec le jeune homme dans la chambre, y restant parfois des heures, après lesquelles Lucius les retrouvait souvent endormis, blottis l'un contre l'autre.  
Il avait marqué à jamais le sourire heureux de Draco à ces instants dans sa mémoire.  
- Il aimait les grands espaces, tu sais bien… Alors il n'aurait jamais pu rester enfermé ici avec toi… Et tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas sortir de la maison…  
C'était sa faute. Sinon, comment expliquer à Voldemort que Draco ne rejoigne pas ses rangs ? Là, il avait une excuse : une maladie incurable, qu'il avait lui même inoculée à son fils, qui le rendait dans l'incapacité de sortir de la zone protégée du manoir -ensorcelée par les bon soins de Severus- mais horriblement repérable… une sortie hors de cette zone de plusieurs heures signait la mort de Draco.  
Bien sur, son compagnon n'appréciait pas de rester enfermé trop longtemps, ce n'était pas dans son caractère…

_T'aurais quand même pas_  
_Voulu qu'y vive comme un con_  
_Sur le canapé_

_Loin des gouttières des pigeons_  
_C'était un aventurier_

- Si tu m'avais demandé, je l'aurais obligé à rester dans le manoir… IL ne serait pas allé se balader tout seul et… Lucius s'interrompit. Peut être avait il été trop loin, il vit le visage de son fils de décomposer, car c'était encore possible.  
- Je.. préférais qu'il soit libre… murmura le jeune homme dans un souffle.  
L'aîné haussa les épaules imperceptiblement, reconnaissant son fils dans cette remarque.

_T'aurais pas voulu qu'on l'attache_  
_Y t'aurais miaulé: "Mort aux vaches!"_

Lucius se releva, sortant de la pièce où l'atmosphère était étouffante, même s'il répugnait de laisser Draco seul. Sa mère, puis son petit compagnon… Le jeune homme devait être tellement malheureux… Mais il fallait s'occuper de la dépouille, et qu'il prévienne les autres.  
Lucius grimaça lorsqu'il en vit l'état. Les elfes l'avait nettoyé, mais une avec chute d'une telle hauteur…  
Comment était-ce arrivé ?  
D'habitude, Draco, et même lui –mais plus discrètement – s'émerveillaient de la souplesse et la finesse des mouvements de l'acrobate, sa façon de se rattraper toujours _in extremis_, son habitude toujours tenter plus difficile… atteindre des lieux non visités… Mais là…

_Le petit chat est mort_  
_Il est tombé du toit_  
_C'est comme ça_  
_Il a glissé sur j'sais pas quoi_  
_Et Patatras_

Draco arriva dans la pièce, posant un regard mort sur son ami.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco… On l'enterrera demain…  
Et le patriarche se permi un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais osé avant : il prit son fils dans ses bras, le serrant doucement, avec émotion. Le jeune homme se blottit dans le giron offert, légèrement tremblant…  
Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit un événement de ce genre qui les rapproche ?

_On l'enterr'ra demain j'te jure_  
_Dans un joli carton à chaussures_

Draco dormait enfin, des sillons humides marquant encore ses joues tendres…  
Lucius referma doucement la porte de la chambre de son fils, et descendit dans le salon, s'approchant du bar pour se servir un verre de Whisky.  
Le liquide ambré tomba souplement dans le verre, quelques glaçons y furent lâchés, tintant contre le cristal.  
Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.  
Un vide semblait prendre possession du cœur de Lucius…  
Lorsqu'il porta le verre à ses lèvres, il se rappela la mimique qu'avait eut le petit compagnon de Draco lorsqu'il avait goutté pour la première fois à cet alcool…  
Et il comprit.  
Ce qui manquait, c'était LUI. SA présence, SA joie de vivre…

_Le petit chat est mort_  
_Et toi et moi on va couci-couça_  
_A cause de quoi ? A cause que c'est_  
_Chaque fois comme ça_

Un nouveau soupir franchis les lèvres de Lucius, qui replongèrent dans son verre de Whisky…  
Pourquoi n'était-ce pas arrivé à Dumbledore ?

_Pourquoi c'est toujours les p'tits chats_  
_Et jamais les hommes qui tombent des toits?_

Enfin, il remonta pour aller se coucher, passant par la chambre de Draco… Celui ci n'y était plus.  
Lucius descendit là où se trouvait le corps, il n'y avait personne…  
Son cœur manqua un battement, et il se précipita dans la nuit sombre.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il fut assez surprit de voir Draco Malfoy devant sa porte.  
Le jeune homme se jeta contre lui, sanglotant.  
Réprimant un soupir, Sirius s'effaça pour laisser entrer son neveu.  
Le jeune homme semblait bouleversé, et depuis peu Sirius avait revu son jugement sur les Malfoy… Surtout sur Draco.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? murmura-t-il gentiment après avoir fait s'asseoir le jeune homme dans un fauteuil.  
Remus s'était rapproché, et voyant l'état de l'adolescent, il partit vers la cuisine pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec une tasse fumante qu'il glissa entre les doigts glacés du blond.  
Ce contact sembla faire sortir Draco de sa transe.  
- Il… il est mort… souffla-t-il difficilement, comme si l'avouer encore lui arrachait le cœur.  
Sirius pâlit fortement.  
- C'EST TA FAUTE ! hurla-t-il, secouant le blondinet avec violence.  
Rémus, lui, réagit plus calmement, écartant Sirius de Draco, qui retomba dans son fauteuil, se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui même…  
Comme Sirius était incontrôlable, le lycanthrope fut contraint de l'assommer, le déposant ensuite sur le canapé.  
Puis son attention fut toute tournée vers Draco. Il fallait le consoler, ou il y aurait un mort dans le manoir des Black cette nuit…  
Il s'assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, cherchant ses mots…  
Prenant une légère inspiration, il commença…

_C'était un vrai sac à puces  
Encore plus libre qu'un chien_

_Pas l'genre pour un su-sucre_  
_A te lécher la main_  
_Mais la liberté tu vois_  
_C'est pas sans danger c'est pour ça_  
_Qu'elle court pas les rues et les toits_

Tiens, Draco avait arrêté de pleurer… Il fixait sans ciller les tapis qui s'étendait en face de son fauteuil, les yeux plongés dans les lueurs carmines que jetait le feu sur le tapis bleu roi.  
Rémus eut un léger soupir de soulagement. Même si le jeune homme était très pâle, il arrivait a accepter cette mort, cette séparation…  
Il ne se rendit pas compte que le jeune homme avait du mal à respirer lorsqu'il continua, trouvant toujours un discourt qui semblait calmer le blond, toujours plus immobile, toujours plus pâle… à cause de la fatigue sûrement…  
Aussi décida-t-il d'évoquer les exploits du compagnon de Draco, lors des chasses aux mangemorts…

_C'était un vrai p'tit tigre_  
_La terreur des p'tis oiseaux_  
_La nuit y s'faisait gris_  
_Pour les croquer tout chauds_

N'oubliant pas de rappeler que Draco aimait y participer… Non. Aurait aimé y participer…  
Soudain, quelque chose revient à la mémoire de Rémus. C'était vague… Il revoyait le visage de Rogue lorsqu'il avait annoncé que Draco ne serait pas un mangemort –deux mangemorts espions suffisaient amplement, surtout si on tenait compte de la place privilégiée de Lucius- mais qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir beaucoup du manoir…  
Chassant cette pensée parasite, il continua son monologue sur la chasse aux mangemorts…

_C'est un peu salaud_  
_Mais t'as jamais mangé d'moineau_  
_C'est pas plus dégueu qu'un MacDo_

Soudain, Draco glissa contre lui, inerte.  
Pensant d'abord que l'adolescent était épuisé, Rémus blêmit lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il ne respirait plus.

_Le petit chat est mort_  
_Il est tombé du toit_

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer Lucius, Severus et Dumbledore.  
Lucius se précipita sur le corps de son fils, écartant sans ménagement Rémus, tandis que le maître des potions cherchait quelque chose dans une des ses poches, pour finalement sortir deux fioles qu'il mélangea rapidement, avant d'en disperser le contenu en cercle autour de Lucius et Draco.  
Dumbledore secoua négativement la tête, revoyant entrer Lucius précipitamment dans son bureau, à la recherche de son fils…

_C'est comme ça_  
_Il a glissé sur j'sais pas quoi_  
_Et Patatras_

Une unique larme glissa le long de la joue de Lucius, tandis qu'il reposait à terre le corps sans vie.  
- Je t'en aurait trouvé un autre… murmura-t-il comme pour lui même.  
- On ne remplace pas un petit ami comme un animal. Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Severus.  
Les yeux bleu gris du père clignèrent plusieurs fois, ne laissant paraître aucune trace de compréhension, et Rémus soupira.  
- Il est sous le choc.  
Puis le lycanthrope se leva, décidant d'aller préparer les obsèques. C'était sa manière à lui de tenter de surmonter le choc.

_On ira d'main dans un jardin  
L'enterrer au pied d'un arbre en bois_

Seuls quelques adolescents se détachaient du groupe composé presque essentiellement d'adultes.  
Peu de gens avaient été prévenus de la mort des deux adolescents.  
Le choc aurait été trop important pour les membres de l'ordre du phœnix.  
La cérémonie fut de courte durée, simple mais pleine d'émotions, laissant sous un lourd cyprès deux tombes jumelles.  
Lucius semblait perdu dans la contemplation des stèles. Jusqu'au bout, il n'avait pas compris son fils.  
Alors que celui ci s'ouvrait à la vie, il ne voyait dans cette nouvelle relation qu'une amitié enfantine. Un étranger avait réussi à faire rire son fils, lui rendre le sourire, l'avait compris…  
Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner cet échec.  
Une douleur au bras le fit légèrement sourire, d'un sourire triste et résigné.  
S'éloignant un peu des dernières personnes qui se recueillaient, il transplana…

_Le petit chat est mort_  
_Et toi et moi on va_  
_Couci-couça_  
_A cause de quoi ? A cause qu'on s'demande bien pourquoi._

Dumbledore semblait avoir pris 20ans, si ce n'était plus.  
Tandis que le cortège s'éloignait de la tombe à présent close, une pensée lui parvint…  
Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce soit Voldemort, enterré là sous cette pierre aux liserais pourpres, et non Harry…

_T'as jamais un pape sur les toîts_  
_Etre trop près du ciel p't'être qu'ils aiment pas…_

FIN

**NDLA** :J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Finalement, illustrer du Renaud, ce n'est pas si facile. Je préfère Kyo… ou Dorothée !  
Au départ, je ne pensais pas classer cette fic en « death fic » car Draco devait rester en vie, mais finalement… ^_^


End file.
